Beautiful Stranger
by CleideJam
Summary: She had forgotten the past where she once met and marked her most important person. And now she lives a peaceful life as a Kaichou in Fuuka Academy and enjoys happy days with her friends. But what if the past continues to hunt her in her sleep? And what if she meet a Beautiful Stranger on the way? Will she be able to remember and accept her feelings? #AU #ShizNat #Yuri #Sports
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Stranger**

**By CleideJam**

* * *

**Prolouge: Forgotten Past**

_Dreams. Some dreams are meant to come true. Some simply show up but unattainable. Some are magical. And some forgotten._

**3rd POV**

"Shi-chan! Let's go!" a small figure happily calls and grabs one of my arms.

"Ara? And who might you be?" I ask the figure which I later on learn to be a shadow. And I realized how small my voice and my body has become. It is as if I turn back into a small child.

"Geez, Shi-chan. Are you getting old or something?" the shadow stops and turns around to face me.

"Ara?" I become speechless as her shadow is slowly overcome by the light coming from above. The energetic kid has waist length midnight blue tresses and I noticed how soft and smooth her hand is, well she is grabbing my arm after all.

"Ahaha! There's that funny accent of yours again! Haha" the girl, whom I notice wears a short shorts and yellow shirt with a pair of white sneakers, smiles brightly after laughing at my accent.

"It's not funny! And don't laugh!" I unconsciously reply at the little girl in front of me.

"Gomen. Gomen. Shi-chan. No need to be angry. But you know, I love that accent of yours" she smiles warmly. Oh my God...am I turning into a pedophile?

"I...uhh...I..." I could feel my cheeks burning while looking at her. But something is off. Her eyes are unbearable. And now that I look at her clearer she has this weird mark on her left cheek.

And unconsciously, I cupp her left cheek and my thumb rub the unusual mark.

"What's this?" I ask feeling magnetize by the mark.

"Hmm? Oh...this..." she seems to falter knowing that I mention about her mark.

She moves away and her head hungs low. Did I just say something?

"I-I'm sorry! I-I don't-" I stutter worried that she might find my words hurtful. Then she shakes her head.

"Mmhmm. No. Don't worry you didn't do anything wrong. Shi-chan?" her voice seem to cheer up a bit.

"This scar is the scar that a special person had given me... This scar symbolizes that person's love for me... But... that person had..." the girl has a stream of tears flowing on her cheeks.

I walk towards her but she steps backward away from me. Then she gazes at me. And I finally see them.

"You've forgotten that you put this mark on me...Shizuru..." were her last words until she slowly disperses from my sight.

And surprisingly, another figure appears. A taller, much mature and older version of the little girl. She is smiling as she gazes at me. And her body too is slowly dispersing.

And at that moment I saw them. The most amazing color. The stranger's. No. The beautiful stranger's shining emerald eyes.

"Natsuki?" a word that slips out of my lips as if I've said it like a million times but at the same time unfamiliar.

"Natsuki?" I whisper it once again and slowly but surely images of the little girl bursts into my head as if an unknown force is pulling me somewhere.

I look forward and see a figure standing in the end. A figure very similar to Natsuki's.

"Natsuki! Wait!" I shout calling for her. I reach my hands out to grasp her but as I come nearer,I see her lips moving in a... sad... smile?

"Natsuki" I said finally standing in front of her.

She wraps her arms around my waist and looks at me with those amazing emeralds. She leans towards. Everything seem so right. Here I am standing and being embrace by such soft and warm arms. My heart beating so fast and we are so close to each other. It is like a dream come true. Yes. A dream that quickly breaks down when those words escapes from her lips.

"Good bye, Shizuru" then she lets go of me.

Letting me fall under and everything seem to be in slow motion. I saw her saying something unedible...

* * *

**Shizuru's POV**

"Natsuki!" I scream at the top of my lungs but seems to have woken up from my deep slumber.

"Ara...what a weird dream..." I asks in confusion. I reach for my head, "Natsuki..."

Then the door to my room bursts opn revealing my close friend.

"Shizuru-! Hey, are you ok?" she said and stands in front of me.

"Mai?" I ask still not in my own self.

Then I see her staring at something below my bed.

"What is it, Mai?" I ask moving to see for myself.

"Shi...Shi...zuru...! It's a chubby cat! A very cute and chubby cat!" the busty fiery haired girl jumps in joy.

"Eh? How did it get there?" I ask in wonder.

"I don't care! May I have it? May I? Ne, Shizuru?" my close friend pleads with her lavander puppy eyes.

"Of course, Mai. You may but make sure it won't destroy anything" I said authoritatively.

* * *

**3rd POV**

_In Fuuka Japan Airport..._

"*Pant* *Pant* Excuse me, miss" a girl with shoulder-length red hair pants as she asks an attendant.

"May I help you with anything, Mam?" the attendant with short brown hair smiles at her new customer.

"Are there any plane from Germany that had arrived?" the redhead asks in a rush.

"Well..." the attendant pauses and checks her computer, "There is one, Mam. And it had just landed a minute ago" she smiles at the redhead.

"Right! Thanks!" and the redhead runs towards the waiting area leaving a still smiling attendant.

"You're welcome, Mam. I'm Yukariko always ready to serve you" she waves her hand at the retrieving back of the redhead.

The redhead quickly brings out a cardboard as she comes near the waiting area. She stands there and raises the cardboard grinning like a maniac.

"ahehehe. I'm sure that mutt would go crazy when she sees this!" the redhead snickers evilly.

* * *

A girl with long midnight blue tresses walks out of the plane. She wears a black long sleeves polo top with a sleeveless white hoody partnered by a skin tight black pants designed with red stripes at the sides and a pair of black Vans sneakers completes her attire. She looks around the place searching for her friend who would pick her up in the airport.

Then an unlikable tarpauline greets her view. She can hear a vein in her head popping...

"NnnnnnNnnnNaaaaAaaaO!" and the entire airport silences and all eyes are on her.

Amidst the silence a very familiar laugh disturbs it. The girl with midnight blue tresses stomps her way towards the person holding the tarpauline.

"Grrr! Nao! Keep that stupid tarp! NOW!" she clutches the polo of the redhead named Nao and prepares to punch the redhead.

"Chill. Chill. Here, I'll keep it, ok" the naughty redhead quickly said before her friend could lay a punch on her.

"Very well, let's go. I feel so tired. And give me that, you idiot!" the ebony girl orders and grabs the tarp away from the redhead.

"Mou and here I was planning to display it in my room. You really are a killer joy, Natsuki" Nao whines and slumply walks towards their car.

"Whatever, Nao" the beautiful girl named Natsuki said with her head high. As they walk towards the parking area, it is noticable that tNatsuki hides her eyes with a pair of black eyeglasses and a small band is stick on her left cheek.

"How is she?"

"Who?"

"You know who, Nao"

"Well...she still has not remembered yet. I'm sorry."

"Nah. It's fine. Besides, I came here to begin a new life. Will you help me with that?"

"Hell yeah! Of course, mutt! Come, let's go parteh!"

" Eh?! But I wanted to play Basketball! Come! Come!"

"Stupid cousin. Her head is full of balls!"

"Did you say something?"

"Eh-No, I didn't"

"Good. Quickly, Nao! Quickly!"

"Stupid Basketball addict"

* * *

A/N: Teaser~


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Stranger**

**By CleideJam**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Secret Garden**

**3rd POV**

_In a basketball court somewhere in Fuuka..._

Another hot and windy afternoon is filled of excitement and joy for the midnight blue-haired girl. She and her favorite redheaded cousin are currently playing a one-on-one basketball game. And at the look of how distorted and tired the redhead's face is, it seems like the newcomer is winning.

"And another three~ points for me! Woo Hoo!" the ebony girl shouts and grins as she expresses how happy, excited and restless she is.

"*huff* *huff* Darn, you really improved a lot, Kruger" the redhead mentions the last name of her cousin, something she does whenever she feels proud and happy.

"Geez, Nao. I just left this country for a few years and you already forgot to take good care of your talent. Come on! Let's do another round, spider!" the other one who is fully enjoying herself replies as she pats her cousin on the back.

"Shut it, Mutt. We need to fix our new apartment, you know. Or else, Uncle Natsu will surely hunt us down for not taking good care of his property" Nao says as if lecturing an elementary student. She wipes away a few trickle of sweat from her face and forehead.

"Eh? Do we really have to do that now? I'm sure dad won't mind. He seems too occupied with his new business that he might have not even noticed that I left Germany already" the grinning ebony and energetic girl replies like an obedient student.

"Wait-what?! Uncle doesn't know that you are here?! Damn! Are you planning to kill me?! NATSUKI!" the naughty redhead quickly shouts like it's the end of the world for her. Well, it will be soon if her Uncle ever finds out about Natsuki leaving Germany.

"Natsume..." Natsuki says bluntly while looking at her cousin.

"What?" Nao quickly retorts, not knowing what her cousin meant.

"Natsume. Natsume Kruger, that is my name here in Japan, Nao. Have you forgotten it already?" Natsuki explains boringly hating the idea that she needs to fake her name just to be able to step out of her territory.

"Oh...right. I forgot since it's been a while ever since I last heard of it. Don't look like that, Mutt. You know it's only for your own safety, Nat-Su-Me" Nao teases while laughing at her cousin who is sending death glares at her.

Natsuki shrugs and makes her way towards her bike. She opens its compartment and takes out a face towel and a bottle of water. After cleaning herself off her sweat, she hungrily drinks her bottle of water.

Nao watches the ebony girl doing her daily ritual after playing a game. She smiles at the thought of Natsuki not changing even after those years that they have not seen each other. She decides to drink her own and walks towards her ride.

"Nao, I'll be heading off somewhere. Go to the apartment and begin hiring a maid or something" Natsuki informs as she says and revvs her bike's monstrous engine.

"*sigh* you never change, do you?" Nao smirks and flips her hair as she walks inside her car which is a maroon with white strips on the side Honda Civic.

"Once a bike addict always a bike addict" the biker ends and wears her black helmet.

After making sure that her Ducati is fully ready, she gives off a final revv and drives off leaving a mountain of smoke on the road. Her cousin smirks at the never changing antics of Natsuki. Then she starts her engine as well and heads off towards their apartment.

"That stupid biker is so stupid" Nao whispers. She knows where her cousin is going though she won't admit it.

* * *

Natsuki stops her engine in front of a small restaurant's parking space. She moves off her bike then removes her helmet and gets something wrapped in a newspaper from her compartment. Emerald eyes stare at the object in front of her, and then a small smile plasters her lips. She continues to stare at it until a loud shrieking sound is heard.

The sound brings back Natsuki into the real world and she quickly tries to trace were the sound came from. And not so surprise anymore, she runs towards the small restaurant. Bursting through the glass door and surprising everyone, the midnight blue-haired biker is greeted by two men in black mask hostaging a waitress.

"Whoa...busty..." Natsuki says in a soft whisper after noticing how large the objects, which are with the waitress, are.

Hearing what the teenager said, all of the heads inside the restaurant follows the trail where a pair of emeralds is currently staring. And Indeed! The objects are** HUGE** and look** YUMMY**.

"Ohhh..." everyone reacts as they finally get what the teenager means.

The waitress gazes down and notices that Natsuki is actually staring at the two huge and freshly delivered Watermelons on the tray that she is holding. Her lavender irises then gaze at the blunette in a pleading way as if saying that she needs help. Natsuki quickly gets the look that the waitress is giving her so she smiles warmly and nods at the waitress as a sign of confirmation. And the waitress can't help the blushes that appear on her cheeks at the cuteness of the blunette stranger. However, Natsuki didn't see it because she is already on her way towards the two hostage takers with a small and shiny object on her grasp.

Natsuki's emerald eyes shine with all seriousness as she punches one of the hostage takers in the stomach making the guy kneel on the floor. Then she quickly moves behind the guy on the floor and injects something on the nape of the bad guy. The other guy stares at how fast and well executed the attacks were that he didn't see Natsuki punching under his chin giving him an uppercut. He stumbles before he falls on the floor and again, the biker moves behind him and injects something on his nape.

Natsuki sees the two guys falling on the floor and she just stands there smirking at her victory. Everyone inside the restaurant is in awe at the action-packed scene before them. The graceful and fast movements of the blunette make it seem like that they are watching a beautiful ninja fighting a goon.

Natsuki on the other side walks towards the waitress. The waitress looks at Natsuki and then the guys in black masks. She then stares at Natsuki for a while longer then jumps at the blunette.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you very much!" the waitress says and hugs Natsuki tightly.

And as usual, Natsuki blushes at the contact and quickly swats away from the hug. She stares at the now smiling waitress but sees something wrong. Natsuki takes off her black hoody jacket and gently puts it over the waitress's shoulders. The waitress's wide eyes stare at the black jacket. And she feels happy at the action done by the other girl. The waitress seems to be traumatized by the event that her entire body is trembling a bit.

"T-Thank you...Anno...I'm-" but before the waitress can even say her name the biker interrupts her.

"No prob! Gotta go! See ya! Bye!" the blunette says after noticing the time.

With that, she comes and she goes surprising everyone and leaving a dumbfounded waitress.

"I'm Mai Tokiha..." the waitress ends looking outside the glass door and staring at the retrieving back of Natsuki. And a giddy smile turns her lips upward.

Her orange eyebrow lifts when she sees that her savior stops at something.

"My knight in shining Ducati…how classy" the waitress comments and her lavender eyes shines while eyeing the blunette biker.

* * *

The sporty biker makes her way towards her REAL destination, the small garden near Fuuka's playground. The place is so important to her because this is where she met her special person. This is also the place where she realized her feelings for the said person. This is where she would always meet with this person. That is until one day, this person never showed up again in her life. She doesn't know why but one thing is for sure, the garden is so nostalgic and so calming for the midnight blue-haired girl.

She slowly walks into the garden but what she sees next is not what she actually expected.

The once before calming and beautiful scenery of the garden is no longer seeable because right in front of Natsuki's eyes are debris of destroyed bushes, remains of cut down trees, the demolished structure of the old fountain where she used to sit and have a conversation with and finally, she noticed her favorite spot, the small tree house in the garden is also destroyed but the tree is still there though. This imagery brings a frown on her lips and a sad and lonely expression in her eyes because of what happened to the place that she had treasured so much.

"What happened here?" she asks to no one as her emerald eyes widen at the shocking view.

"Who would do this…?" she begins to roam around the garden touching and feeling every debris and remains as if they were a part of her.

Truth be told, they are a part of her for this is the only place where her and the special person's good and bad memories happened. The once calming and peaceful place for her is now bringing her to a point of depression and disappointment. And just like the special person, this garden has also left her without a notice.

She sighs trying to calm and clear her frustrated mind.

"Why must everyone and everything important to me disappear without a notice?" her emerald eyes, which are now cold and lonely, stare at the destroyed scenery.

Natsuki, knowing that there is nothing else that she can do, begins to walks away from the garden. But she ceases her steps as she remembers the object that she is carrying. And somehow, it brings a smile to her lips.

"Right, I came here for one thing and I must do it" she says to herself as she finds a nice spot to sit on.

And right on track, the biker finds a nice spot that can overlook the entire place. A perspective befitting her purpose. After sitting on the grassy flat form, Natsuki unwraps the object revealing a canvass and two drawing pencils and one small eraser.

"Now, to draw my final piece for this place" the thought brings sadness to her but she quickly shakes it off.

Natsuki thinks that everything that happens has its own purpose that's why until now she keeps on moving forward still expecting something good to happen in her life. The biker now focuses on drawing her master piece for the day.

"How long has it been since I last draw something for this place? Haha. How nostalgic!" her flexible and muscular hand begins to sketch lines, curves and circles which slowly forms figures and objects.

* * *

K.A.C is a three story apartment complex consisting of fifty rooms that is readily available for the rich who will be able to afford its cost. An apartment complex famous in Fuuka because of its luxurious accommodations and extravagant services that only the rich and the famous personalities can afford. There are three different kinds of apartments offered by this complex: Sigma, an apartment for one person that is affordable for the middle-class customers. Beta, an apartment for cliques and peers that can house three to five people. And the most luxurious of them all, Alpha, an apartment that has the touch of the classy 19th century and the relaxing view of the entire city and can house up to ten people. This apartment complex is owned by a famous group of companies, K&S group of companies.

Anyways, inside one of the apartments is where a certain redhead currently idles her mind while waiting for her emotional cousin. Though this cousin of hers won't admit it.

Nao is idly watching a movie while busying herself with a bowl of cheesy and spicy popcorn when she her ears twitches upon hearing a roaring sound of an engine stopping just in front of their apartment complex. (Nao has a very sharp hearing capability. Don't question why)

"3….2….1" she counts off and the door to their Alpha apartment opens revealing her cousin.

Nao stands up to greet this cousin of hers while holding the bowl of popcorn.

"Hey. So how's your little trip?" she asks leaning on the wall while munching on the popcorns.

Natsuki removes her shoes and her gloves as she stands and looks at her cousin. A smile plastering her face while she taps her canvas which is now wrapped by the newspaper.

"Nao, have you gotten us a maid?" the blunette quickly asks as she makes her way towards her room.

"Not yet. The head of this complex says that they are still hiring. It seems most of the rich people residing can't live without a maid" the red-haired girl wearing blue miniskirts and white shirt top by a red hoody replies to her cousin while she follows Natsuki.

Natsuki nods her head as she opens her baggage and gets a pair of shorts and black shirts. She walks into her bathroom to change her clothes.

* * *

Coming from the bathroom, Natsuki looks at her cousin who is sitting over her bed with her canvas in hand. The blunette didn't mind at all as she sits beside Nao.

"Hey, spider. What are these for?" the bikers hands picks up a box with a seal of Fuuka Academy stamped on it.

Nao's lime green eyes shifts to the object her cousin is holding. She mouths an "Oh…" before she explains.

"You see Natsuki, while you were gone earlier I got a terrifying phone call from Uncle Natsu. He finally figured out that you left Germany. The old man was so furious over the phone. I think I could still hear his angry voice in my head" she pauses holding her head as if scared.

"Anyway, he told me that if you are planning to stay here for a while he thinks it would be better for you to take some outside education. You know? Go to school and socialize with some students?" Nao bluntly explains while she checks her nails.

"I'm going to school? I'll be studying again? Is that what you mean?" Natsuki replies in an unbelieving manner.

For her entire life, Natsuki Kruger has never been to schools or academies. His stepfather, Natsu Searrs, decided to have her home-schooled with the most professional and famous teachers and professors as her mentors. The blunette was able to finish all of her studies with a span of ten years due to the unknown content of intelligence her small-looking brain has. Her family won't even be surprise anymore if she passes a state university in her current age.

"Yes, Yes and Yes, my dear cousin. You'll be going to my school, Fuuka Academy. I know you find this meaningless and a waste of time but uncle said he wants you to have some friends aside from me that is" the redhead adds to somehow ease her now uneasy cousin.

Nao knows that her cousin has always been home-schooled and she was not allowed to go out of their mansion in Germany that is why she finds this as a good opportunity to get her favorite cousin some good pals. But Nao thinks twice if her cousin will like what she is about to say.

"Academy? Don't tell that I'll be studying there as a high school student. God, I'm tired of solving such easy questions" Natsuki smirks as she boasts her intelligence to her cousin.

Nao couldn't disagree on that one. Her cousin, Natsuki Kruger, has always been the intelligent of the two. Well, after being taught by the greatest teachers around the world she couldn't question that anymore.

"Chill, Natsuki. Find this as a sort of entertainment. Wouldn't it be nice, somehow you'll experience being the top student of the academy. Your intelligence is much greater than ours. So…" Nao grins at her cousin who is somewhat agreeing to the idea.

"Are you in or out?" her lime green eyes shining as she asks this question.

"Do I have a choice? Father decided this I can't refuse this offer. So, what year will I be?" Natsuki asks as she opens the box.

"Nice decision, Natsuki. I thought I would be going to heaven if you ever say no. Alright, let's get this through. As you can see…." Nao explains everything that Natsuki will be facing in the academy. The history, rules and the types of students were explained by Nao, something unbelievable for the redhead to know.

* * *

It's another semester for the students of the famous Fuuka Academy. Everyone seems to still be lazy after having their long and hot summer vacation. However, the ever energetic disciplinary committee of the student council never fails to meet the glorious morning of the academy.

"Right! Yukino! Let's go to the front gates! It's time for those delicacies to know that it's time for them to change!" a curly-haired blonde says with her speaker-like voice.

"It's delinquent, Haruka-chan" a mousy girl replies walking just behind the blonde.

"That's what I said! Let's move!" Haruka smirks and makes their way towards the gate.

The two girls attracts the attentions of the students who are walking in that hallway.

"*sigh* She's still so loud in the morning" a girl with short black hair wearing eyeglasses mutters as she passes by the Haruka and Yukino.

"Hihi. She is the disciplinary head after all, Chie. What do you expect? Besides, I think her character is so admirable" a girl with long-haired brunette walking side by side with the girl named Chie says.

"Sheesh! Nothing's admirable in that girl, Aoi!" Chie says as they enter their classroom, 2-A.

* * *

Meanwhile in the front gates Haruka and Yukino stand proudly watching every student like a hawk. Their morning seems to be quiet and peaceful that is until…

***VROOOM***

***VROOOM***

A black Ducati roars while entering the gates with extreme speed surprising the entire discipline committee and the students both inside and outside of the academy.

"Yukino! Who's That?!" Haruka asks trying to suppress her anger. Motorcycles are not allowed inside the school after all.

"Haruka-chan… I think that's the new student that the director is talking about" the mousy girl replies coyly while fixing her glasses.

"You mean the one who came from Germany? Hmm, what's her name again?" the blonde asks briskly.

"I think it's Natsume Kruger, Haruka-chan. Let's leave her be. You know what the director said about her, right?" the mousy girl reminds her leader.

"Heh! Natsume, eh! I'll leave her be if she has GUTS!" the head of the disciplinary committee shouts at the top of her lungs.

"Haruka-chan…" the mousy girl sweat drops.

* * *

A figure wearing a red helmet with a spider design steps out of the Ducati while she picks her black leathered bag. She stands beside of the driver of the said motorcycle.

"First day of school and you're already catching so many attentions, Nat-su-Me" the figure wearing the red helmet says to the driver who is wearing a black helmet with red strips.

The biker huffs and punches the girl who is currently removing the red helmet.

"Shut up, Nao or I'll kill you" the biker warns as she looks at her cousin.

"Oof-! That hurts you know!" the redhead whines while rubbing her now hurting arm.

"Then stop teasing you idiot" Natsuki bluntly says.

"Yeah, whatever, Natsume. I'll be heading firsts, ok. Don't forget to wear your contacts, Nat-su-me~!" Nao says as she hands the red helmet to Natsuki and skips her way inside the academy.

"*sigh* stupid spider. What am I supposed to do now…? Oh..right! I have to meet the director" Natsuki says as she removes her helmet still sitting on her Ducati.

She hangs the two helmets on the handle of the Ducati and reaches for the contacts inside her pocket. Natsuki releases a sigh of frustration while she opens the container of her contacts.

"Stupid safety. Stupid protection and stupid contacts!" the midnight blue-haired girl groans as she wears the pure black contacts covering her amazing emerald pupils.

The cool biker walks towards the academy ignoring the eyes that are ogling her figure. Midnight blue tresses flattering along the wind.

* * *

End Of Chapter Two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beautiful Stranger**

**By CleideJam**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the thought and idea.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Kight In Shining Ducati**

**3rd POV**

It is another kind-of-late morning in the K.A.C. apartment complex and one of the Sigma apartments' doors opens as an orange-haired girl in her Fuuka Academy uniform enters the apartment. She is carrying the groceries that she has bought from the small shop across the street. The girl enters the small kitchen and lays the bag over the table and waltz her way to where the apron is hanging. She gleefully wears the white apron as she hums a love song.

"Ara, I wonder why Mai-san seems to be happy very early in the morning" a voice with a familiar accent comments at the humming girl. Mai turns around to face her friend and she walks towards the stove to prepare their breakfast.

"Good morning, Shizuru. You woke up late today, did something happen?" Mai asks as she cracks two eggs and pours it over the heated pan.

"Hmm…did you just dodge my question, Mai-san?" Shizuru pauses and takes a seat as she watches her best friend do her thing in the kitchen. "But to ease your mind, yes, I did have THAT dream again" Shizuru answers in a confuse tone.

After hearing the sizzles of the oil on the pan, Mai turns around as she faces her best friend and gives Shizuru a worried expression and a frown.

"I think THAT dream is somehow connected to your lost memory, Shizuru. Isn't there anyway for you to regain it or maybe anyone to ask about it?" the busty orange-head asks with her arms crossing on her chest.

Shizuru tilts her head to the side trying her best to give Mai an answer but nothing. She finds herself also in wonder.

"_I wonder who that emerald eyed girl is…"_

"_And what is her importance to me…"_

The brownish wavy hair of Shizuru bounces as she shakes her head as a reply to Mai's question.

"I see…" Mai softly comments as she gets a plate and places the fried eggs on the plate. She walks towards the table and lays the plate of eggs on top of it and returns to the stove to cook the hotcake batter as she waits for it.

"Anyways, Mai-san, what is the reason for your unusual bloom this morning? Or must I change the question into who is the reason?" Shizuru asks with mischief in her voice. She fully knows how her kind-hearted and generous friend easily falls for someone, may it be a girl or a boy.

Mai's only reaction to that is the full blown blush that occurs on her face up to her neck thus causing her Kyoto-ben friend to snicker on her seat.

"S-Shizuru! Stop teasing me. It's still morning you know" Mai warns as she flips the hotcake.

"Ara, then you will give me an answer to compensate for my teasing?" the brunette says and giggles when her friend blushes even more.

With a sigh, Mai only nods her head as she tries her best not to blush anymore.

"I'll tell you after I finish cooking, ok?" the carrot-headed girl says after making sure that everything is cooked to her taste. Her friend gives her a happy hum as a reply and with that, the busty teenager continues her cooking.

* * *

Now that the table is filled with plates of fried eggs, hotcakes, bacons and two mugs of coffee and a mug of green tea, Mai takes her seat across her Kyoto-ben friend. Shizuru stares at the masterpiece of her chef-to-be friend. The breakfast served before her is so good to the eyes and to the tongue. Her crimson eyes beam with hunger as she picks her fork and gets some bacons and hotcakes. She lets herself to indulge the heavenly meals on her table and reminds her mind to ask Mai later.

On the other side of the table, Mai is happily looking at her friend who is now wearing a smile due to the meals served on the table. The mother instinct in Mai cries mentally at her success. But her happiness is quickly wiped when crimson eyes, with a flicker of mischief, gazes at her.

"Ara, Mai-san should answer my question already" her accented voice reminds Mai as she swallows a strip of bacon in a very elegant manner.

"You're so stubborn, Shizuru. Ok, you see yesterday Dalcielo's the restaurant that I'm working in was entered by two robbers and they took me as a hostage. It was really scary; I mean they're so violent and so brute. I think I could still feel their rough grasps on my arms" Mai says and rubs her arm as if remembering the pain she had yesterday.

"Ara, but you are such a strong girl, Mai-san. I bet you could defeat those two with your eyes closed" Shizuru comments as she remembers the memory of when Mai once saved her to some bullies in their school.

"Shizuru…let's not talk about that, please. I didn't even know where my strength from that time came. Moving on, amidst that situation, my knight in her shining Ducati bursts into the restaurant and quickly knocks out the lights off from those delinquents! You should have seen her, Shizuru. She is like an action star that was brought out of the television. And she's so kind too and so gentle…haay… I think I'm in love~" Mai ends with a dreamy smile on her face

"Again" Shizuru adds to her friend's statement thinking of just how many times Mai had fallen for some stranger.

"Shut it, Shiz. This one is different. She is a total hottie with her glossy midnight blue hair and her curvy and seductive body. I'm telling you, if you ever see my knight in shining Ducati you might just steal her away from me" Mai comments in a defensive yet dreamy tone. "And don't you dare steal her, ok?" Mai adds up knowing just how good of a flirt her best friend is.

Shizuru giggles at the last statement of her caring friend.

"Ara, of course I won't, Mai-san. Unless, you want a three-some" she adds and laughs when her friend blushes a darker shade of red.

"Shizuru… *sigh* let's just eat. It's the first day of school and I really don't want to hear Haruka's explosive voice. And I REALLY don't want to have detention in that student council office" Mai says as she stands from her seat after finishing her meal.

"Ara, I think it is not the student council that you don't want to stay in but I think you want to stay with the student council president, Ma~i-sa~n" Shizuru teases with a smirk after seeing her friend's reaction at her last statement.

"Of course not! I hate that childish girl! I don't even know how she became the student council president! It must have been the influence of her famous brother. Humph!" Mai mutters remembering a certain freshman who had won the position of Council President. She shudders as she remembers the blazing golden eyes of the childish girl.

"Mai-san, I think you are being selfish. Mikoto-chan is a really nice girl" Shizuru says reaching for her mug of tea and sips it elegantly.

"Shizuru? I thought you have the better judgment between the two of us but I guess I am wrong. How could you even say that she is nice?! She is so! So! Frustrating!" Mai counters while she stands from her seat and cleans the dishes. She has this frown on her lips and her eyebrows are twitching.

"Now, now. Mai-san please remove that frown. It is not good to greet the day with that kind of face. And…" the brunette pauses while she empties her mug of tea and places it on the sink. She nudges the hip of her best friend, "I want to hear more of this Knight in shining Ducati of yours, ne?" her crimson left eye winks as Shizuru waltz her way out of the kitchen with a giggle leaving a furiously blushing Tokiha.

* * *

Inside the main building of the academy, eyes of many students follow the quickly walking figure that is now heading towards the head master's office. They can't help but wonder who the stranger is. The girls can't help but envy those flawless and slender creamy legs, that curvaceous body and the long glossy midnight blue tresses. Meanwhile, the boys' drools continuously flow down from the side of their mouths.

Natsuki, even though she should really be used to this kind of situation, can't help but to hide her right arm that is twitching, ready to pick the eyes out of the sockets of those students. She maintains the stern façade and continues her walk. She is about to turn at a corner when she suddenly bumps into another figure that seems to be in a hurry.

"Owwie…" the voice of Natsuki cutely says as she prompts her body through her elbow.

Natsuki slowly opens her eyes realizing that she is hovering over a stranger's body. And her eyes just could not help but travel downwards getting a glimpse of a turned over skirt that belongs to the stranger below her. _"Teddy bear?"_ she mentally notes to herself as she tries her best not to blush. Making sure that her cheeks are not tinted, Natsuki stands on her two feet removing her body above the stranger.

The stranger tries to stand up when Natsuki is gone but she fails due to stinging pain that attacks her right ankle. She plumps down on the floor in an Indian manner and rubs her aching ankle.

"Aww…" the stranger cutely whines, her lavender eyes squinting every time her thumb rubs the swollen muscle.

"Here, let me help you" without another word, Natsuki picks up the stranger in a bridal style and carries her effortlessly. She notices that the girl looks familiar.

"Ehh-?" the stranger quickly wraps her arms around the biker's neck and gazes at the girl's face. She then realizes something. Deep black captures surprised lavender. _"Oh…my…it's her…."_ The stranger's cheeks can't help but to fume and she tightens her grasp on the neck of her self-proclaimed knight in shining Ducati.

Natsuki won't admit it but she has this mild obsession when it comes to cute and adorable things and right now she finds the stranger's cheeks somewhat cute. With a cool smile, Natsuki looks at the stranger, "Umm…I'm new here so will you please tell me the way towards the infirmary?" with her chilly voice, Natsuki asks the stranger whom she realizes as the waitress that she saved from the robbers in the restaurant yesterday.

"Ye-yeah. It's that way…" Mai Tokiha, the stranger, replies and lets herself to indulge the feeling of being carried by her new found crush.

Natsuki obediently follows Mai's instructions as they move towards their destination. And along their journey are the eyes, whispers and gossips of the students in the hallway. Natsuki, with her head high, didn't mind the people around them however; Mai on the other hand is trying her best not to blush anymore.

And amidst this noise, a certain gossip queen is witnessing the ruckus along with her brunette best friend. With a sound of a camera shot, the gossip queen and her brunette best friend head towards their club room.

* * *

Inside the Fuuka academy's infirmary, two women are currently having their morning tea when a soft knock is heard from the door. A woman with wavy chocolate brown hair approaches the door and her eyes widens when she recognizes the two figures standing in front of the infirmary. Her eyes instantly find the swollen ankle that belongs to Mai.

"On the bed please" the school doctor orders as she moves aside to let Natsuki walk inside the room. As Natsuki passes her, their eyes meet for a brief second as if a silent greeting is made.

Natsuki gently lets go of Mai and looks at the girl with worried eyes. She opens her mouth to say something but closes it regretting how she let herself to show emotions to a stranger. Mentally sighing, the midnight blue haired student heads towards the door.

"Wait-!…umm…" Mai quickly says trying to make the girl to stay longer. She finds this as a good chance to gain the girl's name.

Natsuki turns around and gives her a small smile.

"Natsume…Natsume Kruger…err…?" she leaves her statement hanging and gazes at Mai.

Mai's face beams and flashes an adorable smile to Natsume.

"I'm Tokiha Mai and thank you, Kruger-san" she coyly says and fiddles with the hem of her skirt.

"It's nothing, Toki-"

"Mai. Please just call me Mai" the orange head girl instantly says almost shouting.

"Hmm…Mai. Nice meeting you then" she flashes that innocent smile.

The brightness is just too much for Mai to handle and so her cheeks suddenly appear like tomatoes.

Forgetting the swollen ankle, the school doctor watches the two girls have their conversation. However, that moment is quickly disturbed when the other occupant of the infirmary walks out of the curtain that separates the bedroom from the office of the school doctor. A red-headed woman emerges from behind of the school doctor and Natsuki gives a silent greeting to this woman when her eyes look at her for a split second.

"Youko, I think you should tend to that ankle now" the woman taps Youko's shoulder receiving a flinch from the said nurse.

"Ha-hai! Thanks for reminding me, Midori. Sorry about that Tokiha-san" the nurse quickly moves to get her tools.

"And Youko?" Midori calls out to her friend.

"Yes?" the nurse's voice replies from behind the curtains.

"I and Kruger-san will be going now. Classes are starting" the redhead informs as she moves towards the door and looking at Natsuki as if saying that they have to go.

"Okay" the quick reply of the nurse as she walks out of the curtain and walks towards Mai.

With a final nod, Natsuki follows Midori out of the room.

* * *

Outside the infirmary, the hallway is already empty and dead silent signaling the beginning of classes. The two walks side by side in a comfortable silence that is until the redheaded woman slings her right arm over the shoulders of the midnight blue haired girl.

"Ohoho! The head master did inform about a new student coming but she didn't say anything that it was you, Natsuki-chan!" Midori says happily with a grin.

"Oh… I see. Midori, please call me Natsume when we are in public" sweat dropping, Natsuki reminds her friend as she tries to remove the older woman's arm from her shoulder.

"Sorry. Sorry, Natsume. So why suddenly come here?" the redhead happily asks as she walks towards her home room.

At that question, Natsuki halts her pacing and glares at the floor of the hallway.

"I… I don't know…" she pauses and looks at Midori, "I guess it's time for me to face 'her'. I heard from Nao that she's studying here, is that right?" the biker asks with a sad tone in her voice.

Midori's eyes widen at the information. She bites her lower lip as the scenes from the past… THEIR past… comes bursting into her mind. She shakes her head to remove those memories and faces Natsuki.

"Yes, she is here. But unfortunately, she is a year higher than you so there's a slight chance for you two running over each other… Natsume" Midori ends and grabs Natsuki's arm and they begin to walk. Natsuki seems to be in a deep thinking process because she still doesn't realize that she is being pulled by Midori.

"We're here!" Midori's voice pulls Natsuki back to Earth.

"Eh? Oh… I spaced out again, huh?" Natsuki deadpans as she remembers how many times she's been doing it ever since that incident, her eyes look at the door in front of her. She is standing in front of the school staff's office then feels a tap on her shoulder.

"I bet you still had not met up with the head master?" Midori asks as she stands beside the biker.

"Thanks, Midori" Natsuki says and opens the door.

"I need to go now because my classes are starting. See you later, Natsume" with a wink, Midori walks towards her room.

And at that same moment, Natsuki makes her way towards the room of the head master. Closing the door, Natsuki is greeted by a woman in her mid-forties with short wavy gray hair.

"May I he-" the woman stops in her sentence when she recognizes the student who has just entered the office.

"Miss Maria, I'm here to see the head master" Natsuki informs and the woman stands from her desk and moves beside the teenager.

"You are late as always, Natsume-san. Please follow me" the woman sighs and leads Natsuki towards the office of the head master.

Natsuki could not help the giggles that erupt from her lips when she hears the sigh of Miss Maria. _"Some things just don't change, huh?"_ the biker says to herself with a smile.

Natsuki smiles even more when she remembers the time where she was still a kid, where she, Nao and the head master of the academy used to play some mischievous and brutal games, the moments where they would pull a prank on the maids of their mansion and the fights they had whenever one of them gets a better toy or food. She even inwardly laughs when she remembers the one time where Midori is playing with the three of them and Nao accidentally pushes the older redhead resulting to a scene where Midori is hovering over a tomato-like Youko. _"I really thought that by the time I return here those two would be together already"_ Natsuki mentally tells herself.

"Here we are" Miss Maria's stern voice pulls Natsuki from her reverie. Natsuki flinches from the sudden disturbance.

"I see you're still keeping that habit of yours" the older woman says with a voice of mischief.

"Huh? What habit?" the teenager asks quite confused.

"The habit of day dreaming, Miss Kruger" Miss Maria says as she returns to her desk leaving an embarrassed Natsuki.

"Oh… Darn…." Natsuki blushes. Her eyes fix on the tinted glass door in front of her, _"I wonder if she has not changed as well"_ her final thought as she opens the door and enter her childhood friend's office.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Beautiful Stranger**

**By CleideJam**

**Chapter 3: The New Student is a Charmer**

* * *

**Natsuki's POV**

As I watch the retrieving back of one Miss Maria Graceburt, I send her the Kruger death glares, secretly of course, and turns my head towards the office door of the famous Fuuka Academy's head master.

"Wow, who would have thought that she would become a head master" a grin plasters my face as I remember the whining image of her when once upon a time she lost her favorite toy, "Childish" with that last mutter I enter her office.

After closing the office door quietly I now stand in front of a black leathered seat whose back faces me. However, when I gaze higher I can make out a head with long gray-colored tresses which I suppose is owned by my cousin. I slowly walk towards her mahogany office table and as I walk I could make out a scent of something like…tea?

"Don't tell me that Shi-chan suddenly remembered you and taught you how to prepare and drink tea" I say when I see a tea set placed on her table.

At that moment the head master whom I had not seen for so long turns on her seat and faces me, her once before joyful, mischievous and playful blue-green eyes are now calm, collected and elegant pair of cyans. Her short hair is now so long I think it passes through her waistline. I stand, not yet taking my seat, in front of an all new Mashiro Blan De Windbloom.

"Natsuki…" her voice full of longing returns me from my moment of gawking to the present time. She smiles warmly and elegantly when she notices that I has just been day dreaming once again. I scratch the back of my neck and smiles apologetically.

"Time sure did well for you, Mashiro. You look so…" I pause and let my originally colored emerald eyes study every feature edible from her sitting position, "Beautiful…" and smile at her. I then take a seat in front of her well-furnished desk.

"Why thank you, Natsuki. I guess everyone just change as time passes by" she explains and gestures for her tea set. I look at her quizzically.

"Would you like a tea? And no, Shi-chan didn't regain her memories and didn't teach me anything about tea but I can request her to have some private tutorials with you if you want" she smirks, something that make me realize that some habits just don't change, when she sees me blushing at her comment. I quickly shake my head a sign of rejection on both of her offers.

"Geez, Mashiro. Please, I've just returned from Germany and I have had enough teasing experience from there" I say and lean my back on my chair while releasing a sigh of annoyance when I remember a certain short wavy-haired woman who is left in Germany.

I hear Mashiro giggling thus turning my attention towards her and away from the thought of that woman.

"I guess Ah-chan still loves teasing you for your oh-so-delightful fifty shades of blushes. Anyways, Natsuki…?" the head master looks at me with concerned cyan eyes. I look at her in question.

"Hmm?"

"Uncle Natsu told me that you are coming and are to study here but he hasn't mentioned anything as to why you are here. Will you please do the honors of answering so?" she asks so formally and calmly that I think we are just talking about how our pets are doing.

"Well…" I stand from my seat and leans on her smooth table, our faces just an inch away from each other. "That, my dear cousin, is something I don't know either" I grin and reach for my schedule which I notice is placed on her table. I move back and stand straight once again while waving my schedule.

"As sneaky as always, Natsuki" she sighs and smiles at me.

"What can I say? Some habits just don't die that quickly" I snicker and scratch my left cheek. My index finger then grazes above the band aid resting there. I guess Mashiro notices it as well for she gives me a quizzical look.

"You still haven't had that mark removed?" she asks as she rests her chin on her right palm whose elbow is resting on her table.

"No need, I guess. Just a mere scratch from the past" I say and shrug my shoulders.

"A mere scratch that reminds you of _that_ incident. Really, Natsuki, you should start moving on from the past and accept that Shizuru would never-"

"Stop that. Please" I interrupt her statement, no longer wanting where the conversation is heading. "I am trying to move on and accept the fact that…gah! This is irritating. *sigh* I gotta go. I don't want Midori hunting my head with that deadly weapon of hers when she found out that I had just snapped at her oh-so-beloved ojou-sama" I say and wave my hand as a goodbye. I shudder at the image of Midori standing in front of me with her beloved Gakutenou, her deadly weapon, in her merciless hands.

I make my way towards the office door and when I am about to reach for the door knob I hear Mashiro's final words before I leave her office. The exact words she had given me when I had left Japan for Germany.

"The brain may forget but the heart never will. Take care, Natsuki".

* * *

**3rd POV**

In Fuuka Academy, in each year level, there are star sections called class A's. In this class, only students whose grades range from 90-100% are chosen to be a part of the so-called class of aces. And in each class, well-trained professors are hired to be their homeroom teachers. In the first years, a stout and afro-haired guy named Sakomizu, who is a PhD graduate of chemistry, is their homeroom teacher. On the other hand, a woman whose age is always seventeen handles the second years. Her name is Midori Sugiura. She has trained and studied under her favorite professor in the arts of archeology, while the graduating section is handled and furnished by the fearful Miss Maria Graceburt.

And right now, inside Class-2A, the top students of the second year level are listening to their homeroom teacher's announcement about a new student coming to their class. Some find it amazing that a transferee quickly enters their class while some hate the idea thinking that maybe the transferee has paid her way into their class and some just shrug their shoulders not really caring.

"Listen carefully, class. This semester we will be welcoming a new student into our section" the voice of Midori is quickly interrupted by some students groaning. Well, she can't blame them if they think it is unfair. After all, it needs a lot of wisdom, perseverance and burning of eyebrows for them to enter such an elite section. Well, her new student DOES have those qualities though.

"Now, now, class. It is the decision of the head master so if any of you want to question her decision," she pauses and, out of nowhere, her deadly weapon appears within her grasp. "You will have to go through me first," she says with her deadly aura scaring any students who would dare the decision of her ojou-sama. Noticing that no one is approaching her, Midori continues her announcement. With a swift motion, her weapon disappears.

"Anyways, this new student is a girl" again, she is interrupted but this time by the boys only, "Haay…perverts" the teacher says.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"She's finally here, Yay! I better get that" Midori says and heads towards the door. All students watch her as she opens the door. However, when a hand suddenly grabs Midori's collar, their teacher is pulled out of their classroom without even a second passing by. Then the door shuts close, leaving every student wondering what exactly is going on outside their room. Each pair of ears are getting sharp and big trying their best to hear anything.

"_Do I really have to do this?"_

"_Of course, Nat-kun!" _Nat-kun? This transferee seems to be familiar with their teacher.

"_Eh? But…you know how shy I am in this kind of things…"_ Aww…she's shy, isn't that cute.

"_Nat-kun shouldn't pout there and look like a lost puppy. Now enter the room when I signal you to, ok?" _OMG! She's pouting?! We wanna see as well!

With that, the door to their classroom opens and come striding in front is their homeroom teacher. Every student is quiet, too quiet if Midori would say so.

"Class, I want you to be good to her. Nat-kun, you may enter now" with that, all eyes are watching intensely as the door slowly opens and a figure elegantly walks beside their teacher.

In front of the entire class 2A stands a girl with long midnight blue tresses, her skin as pale as white and her arms and legs slender yet smooth. Her face looks so delicate as if it is carved by a well-known sculptor and just below her left eye is a band aid, white and thin. Her eyes are a pure shade of black making her give a very intimidating image to her fellow classmates.

"Good morning, my name is Natsume Kruger," the transfer student then looks at Midori with puppy eyes making the other occupants of the room ogle and say their "Awws" at her, however, Natsume isn't able to notice the ogles and awws because her attention is focused on her new sensei. "Do I really have to do this?" she asks coyly and even though she has given her best puppy eyes to Midori she is still persuaded to do the next scene.

"I'm a stranger here, so please take good care of me" she says with cherry-like cheeks and bows shyly in front of the entire class. At that moment, all of the boys have decided to court her and almost all of the girls become fund of her. Seeing the hearts flying in the air, Natsume sends her Kruger death glares towards every student eyeing her and even Midori seems amuse at the scene.

"_Oh boy, Nat-kun, you are so dead"_ Midori muses to herself seeing the hearts forming in the eyes of the boys and some girls having their girl-crush moments.

After straightening her body from the curt bow, Natsume, Midori and the entire class are surprised when the famous president of the newspaper club stands from her seat and points an accusing finger at Natsume.

"You!" she says suspectively, her handsome gray eyes shining mischievously.

"Huh? Me?" Natsume asks in confusion. _"What is going on? Have I done something wrong with my introductions? I knew I should have not trusted Midori in those kinds of things"_ Natsume groans inwardly.

"Yes, you, Natsume Kruger" the dark-haired bespectacled girl walks slowly towards the position of Natsume. Fishing out her Samsung Galaxy Note II, she now stands beside Midori and Natsume and in front of the entire class.

"This morning, almost every student of the academy saw a very romantic scene. A lost phantom running away with a very well-developed queen" she says and finally reveals her phone with a picture of Natsume carrying Mai in bridal style. As if on cue, the entire class comes to a ruckus.

"Phantom? Queen? Midori, what's going on?" Natsume asks her question in a whisper. For all she knows, she has just tried to help Mai because it is her fault after all why the girl in question gains a sprain in her ankle.

"Nat-kun, you should really not use those chivalrous acts of yours here in the academy. As you can see there," Midori says also in a whisper and points at the girl standing with them, "She is Chie Hallard, the president of the newspaper club and the famous 'Gossip Queen' of the academy" Midori finishes.

"And so? And I am not doing ant chivalrous acts!" still not getting Midori's point, Natsume asks while sending daggers towards the redhead through her glares but Midori just giggles in retort.

"In short, you will be in the headlines when that picture gets published in the newspaper. You should stay away from flashy scenes if you don't want any attention at all" Midori pats her friend in the shoulders and walks in front of the class but the teacher is quickly tied in a chair by some students who seem to work under Chie.

"Nat-Su-Me Kruger, being a transfer student you sure have guts to take hold one of Fuuka Academy's Queens" Chie continues her speech as she shows pictures of Mai to Natsume. The entire class nodding their heads in agreement with the Gossip Queen.

"Queens? What are you talking about?" totally confused of what is going on, Natsume finds herself looking directly at Chie with her eyes confused at the moment.

"Well, if you still haven't known it, there are seven," Chie brings out her two hands with seven of her fingers raised in front of Natsume, "Yes, seven queens here in Fuuka Academy" Chie brings down both of her hands down now moving beside Natsume and wrapping the girl in a half hug with her left arm resting on Natsume's shoulders, "And you are talking to one of them now".

"Seven queens? And you're one of them? What does that information has to do with me?" Natsume asks trying her best to control her cool. Chie removes her arm from the transferee and faces the class once again.

"We'll talk about the seven queens some other time, Natsume-kun, because this time, we'll be talking about Mai Tokiha, the Queen of Cuisines" Chie says and smirks when Natsume raises one of her eyebrows in question.

"Mai is the queen of cuisines? Ok… I get it. Mai is someone very important in this academy and so what have I done wrong?" the biker asks with an irritated tone in her voice. It seems as though Chie is just blabbering around not really answering her question.

"And you! You who are a stranger who had just come here in Fuuka quickly dared to not just touch but carry one of the seven queens! Do you know just how many of the students here in this academy would die just to be around the seven queens?!" the newspaper club president says in a very dramatic tone with her dramatic gestures.

"Hey! I'm no stranger!" Natsume retorts not really liking the thought of her being a stranger.

"I know, Natsume-kun. Because right now, I, Chie Hallard, also known as the Queen of Gossips, am naming you as," Chie stops for her dramatic pause. She smirks when she realizes that all of her other classmates are so enjoying the small show she has started, "The Phantom" she finally says looking at Natsume.

Every student actually like the name that Chie has given to the transfer student but what exactly is 'The Phantom'?

Chie walks around Natsume, eyeing every inch of her body.

"Mysterious yet flashy, elegant yet quite the dare devil and you appear and disappear like an enigma" Chie says as she slowly and sensually walks around the midnight-blue haired girl, "You are like a phantom, Natsume Kruger" she then moves away and faces her classmates. "Aren't I right, guys?" she asks gaining nods, whistles and cheers from everyone.

Chie is about to continue but quickly interrupted by another figure.

_Clap!_

_Clap!_

"Alright, class! That's enough! Chie get back to your seat" Midori suddenly says in her most strict tone bringing the room in total silence. The students working under Chie gawk at their teacher who is now standing in front of the entire class, Gakutenou in hand. When they turn their gaze on the chair where they tied Midori earlier they gawk even more. The rope they used is now cut into thin strips and the chair?! The chair is…pulverized! They slowly look at their sensei who is already looking at them with a smug smile. They all keep their retorts, whines, and words into themselves not daring to know how Midori did it.

With Chie finally sitting on her seat, Midori faces the class once again.

"Now that, Chie, is a very interesting show but I'm sure Natsume has some good reason as to why she is carrying Mai" the homeroom teacher then faces the quiet Natsume. Natsume then faces the entire class, using her best stoic expression.

"I'm so sorry about this ruckus, Midori-sensei. I just helped the girl because she has a sprained ankle. I carried her towards the clinic and the rest is history. I hope that clears your doubt, Hallard-san" Natsume says in a tone strict yet not angry. Her pure dark eyes flickering towards Chie who feels somehow intimidated.

"O-Of course, Kruger-san. I guess this issue is off-limits for the newspaper. Sorry but I will still be publishing the idea about 'The Phantom'" the bespectacled girl says and smiles at Natsume.

Natsume in return smiles also, making the handsome gossip queen blush which is very rare. Fortunately, her friend, who has a secret crush on Chie, is not in their class or else, Natsume will be facing a very fuming brunette.

"Whatever you want is alright as long as it won't bring me any harm, Hallard-san" the blunette says and although she thinks her decision is somehow not right, she pushes the irking feeling at the back of her mind. Natsume waits for Midori to give her some instructions.

Unknown to Natsume, her chivalrous act and her beautiful and at the same time handsome features had swoon more than half of the students of class 2A.

"*sigh* Kids these days, anyways, Nat-kun, take your seat at the back near the window" with that, Midori starts her class, History.

* * *

When first period is finally over, Natsume stands from her seat but her trail of vision is blocked by three unknown figures. Feeling that something bad is about to happen, Natsume decides to take another route and steps back from the three figures. However, when she is just about to walk away a firm hand grabs her wrist. Irritated, Natsumeturns on her heels and is about to give them a good shouting when…

"N-Natsume-san! Ww-would y-you l-like t-to join us f-for l-lunch?" is the sudden greeting of one of the figures whose head is looking quite a lot like a tomato.

"Huh? Lunch?" Natsume asks really confused. Just a while ago they seem to be blocking her view in a very intimidating way and now they want to have lunch with her? _"Lunch? They blocked my way out just to ask me out on a lunch?! Gah! This is the reason why I hate going to schools! They all want to befriend and then go out malling or whatever instead of studying just like what they are supposed to do. Chill, Natsuki. Remember what the spider said last night. Try and make some friends" _with that decision, Natsume smiles at the three figures making them tint their cheeks with that familiar shade of red. _"Natsume-san is so cute!"_ they all inwardly announce. About to open her mouth to make some words, the biker gets interrupted when another famous figure enters their classroom.

"Whoa! The seductress is here! Wait. Why is she here?" one of the boys says and some begins to whistle as the figure walks sensually towards her target.

"Oh my- don't tell me that the Queen of Seduction is also attracted to the transfer student?" one says when they recognize where the figure is heading.

Hearing the noise in her classroom, Natsume ignores the three figures in front of her and gazes at the familiar figure heading her way.

Slender legs and vuluptous breasts catch the eyes of any passers-by.

Angelic face and a tempting pair of jades faces the transferee.

"Nao…" Natsume says unconsciously in a very sensual manner surprising her beloved cousin who smirks at her.

"Natsume-kun shouldn't really keep me waiting for our lunch date" Nao decides to play some game.

"Date? What-" getting another interruption, Natsume's mouth is quickly covered by Nao's hand.

"I'm so sorry, ladies, but Natsume-kun and I had already some plans for lunch. So may I have her?" the spider asks so nicely that it makes natsume think that the red-headed girl standing in front of her is an impostor.

"O-of course, Nao-sama! We apologize for delaying your lunch time with Natsume-k-kun" all of the three figures say at the same time.

"Thank you" the spider replies with a very sweet smile adoring her seductive face. And with that, Natsume is now dragged along the corridor by her playful cousin.

"What the hell did just happen?" the biker asks in a daze as her cousin faces her.

"That, my lovely cousin, is what they call 'Getting tricked by the seductress'" Nao says and smiles smugly.

"Seductress? Wait. Why are almost all of the students looking at us?" the lovely cousin asks in wonder when she notices that indeed all of the students are looking at her in amazement, anger and disgust.

"Umm…maybe it's because you are walking with the Queen of seduction?" Nao asks almost proudly.

"Queen of what? Wait. Nao, don't tell me that YOU are actually one of those famous seven queens"

Natsuki's question is answered by another smile from her seductive cousin.

"Oh my god…what have I done to deserve this?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Beautiful Stranger**

**By CleideJam**

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Past and the Present**

* * *

"Queen of what? Wait. Nao, don't tell me that YOU are actually one of those famous seven queens"

Natsuki's question is answered by another smile from her seductive cousin.

"Oh my god…what have I done to deserve this?"

The sexy and sensually smirking Nao continues to drag her oblivious cousin towards an unknown direction. But Natsuki is too occupied to give heed to wherever her cousin plans to drag her. However, she suddenly becomes vacant when the back of her cousin bumps to her front.

"Oooff-! Nao! Why are you-" Natsuki begins to whine feeling a sore on her poor nose but she stops when she notices that her cousin is pointing at something. Emerald eyes widen at the tarpaulin hanging on the main bulletin board of the academy. Natsuki's left eyebrow twitches at the content of the tarpaulin and it twitches faster when the stifled laughter of her cousin clearly enters her ears.

"T-The hell? What is this, Nao?" the transfer student asks stopping her urge to face-palm. Nao, on the other hand, gives her cousin a shrug of her shoulders as a reply, still stifling her laughter. Nao steps forward, taking a better look at the tarpaulin. She stands there like a professional artist criticizing an art work.

"Atleast they've posted a very gallant picture of yours, mutt. Look," Nao pauses and shifts her gaze towards the crowding fan girls and fan boys of 'The Phantom' then back to the tarp openly hanging in front of the entire student body, "At least this one is more decent than the one I brought in the airport. Oh! That reminds me, that tarp is still in my cabinet. Do you want to have it?" the grinning redhead offers as she watches her poor cousin already blushing different shades of red from embarrassment.

"Nao! You were supposed to throw it away and not keep it in your cabinet! Geez, sometimes I really think that you have a crush on me" Natsuki's smart mouth replies gaining her most-awaited blush from the queen of seduction. The onlookers that have witnessed their queen to blush for the first time begin to whisper and murmur their opinions thus initiating a new rumor.

Nao sighs, already expecting new rumors that she has to clear tomorrow or if she is unlucky, later afternoon, "Hell, mutt! Even if you're the only person left in the world for me to have I would never lay an eye on you in that way! Besides...I think you have just gained more attention than what uncle Natsu would have wanted" Nao ends and stands beside her cousin who is glaring hard at the tarp. Nao suddenly feels a chilly feeling running down her spine and there is only one person who could do this to her, the ice princess. Instinctively acting, Nao takes three steps away from her cousin who is certainly emitting a large amount of dark aura and it seems to her that the crowd of fan girls and even fan boys isn't able to recognize or at least realize the danger approaching in the form of her cousin.

"Hey, mutt, chill-" the redhead begins to calm her cousin but gets interrupted when, as if on cue, the queen of gossips waltz towards them. Nao, knowing that anywhere near the ice princess is considered as a danger zone, retreats silently as she joins the crowd of Natsuki's fan girls. And as soon as she stands near them, the queen of seduction gets interrogated by her own fan girls, _"I'd rather choose this than staying near the mutt"_ Nao smiles weakly in her mind as she sends her fan girls a very sensual smile and returns her gaze towards her cousin and the approaching Chie Hallard.

Natsuki's emerald eyes are now cold, dark and dull as the words of her father resonates in her brain.

"_You must remain as an average student there, Nat-chan"_

Natsuki's eyes widen a fraction as the shocking reality of her breaking her father's words invades her poor mind, _"Shit… this is not how I should be known in this academy. I shouldn't get the attention of many or else… I'll be doomed! Not just by those scumbags running after me but by father! Shit…" _ Natsuki can already imagine a huge number of black-suited men with guns running after her. The men are smiling evilly and looking at her like she's some kind of newly found form of food. She quickly shakes the images off of her head but another image enters her mind, the image of her father. An image of a tall, well-built and spiky-haired blonde scares the living shit in Natsuki Kruger, the image of Natsuru Kruger, _"Shit… I hope this news won't reach father…"_ the poor girl prays to every Gods and Goddesses above hoping that she'll be saved from such nightmare.

But her prayers halt when a slender arm drapes over her shoulders. From the tarp, Natsuki's gaze is now focused on the handsomely looking girl standing beside her and invading her personal space, _"Oh good, just perfect timing"_ the biker sarcastically says to herself as she silently glares at the wall behind Chie.

"So~ Nat-kun, how did you find my small welcome present for you?" the gray-haired girl asks gallantly while sending the onlookers her signature killer smile making her fan girls blush hard. And unknown to the queen of gossips, one certain girl standing in the shadows hates her action.

Natsuki makes a quick glance at her cousin to ask for some permission to attack and surprisingly her cousin did give her help. Nao Yuuki shakes her head simply as a rejection and neon green eyes strictly look at emerald ones. Understanding what her cousin means, Natsuki sighs heavily as she faces the president of the newspaper club.

"I find," Natsuki effortlessly removes Chie's arm and walks near the tarp, an image of her gallantly carrying the queen of cuisines with a short statement of 'Capturing the queens, the Phantom has arrived', "this very interesting indeed, Hallard-san. And thank you for this gift" Natsuki says as she smiles weakly showing her gratitude, but deep inside the midnight blue-haired girl wants to destroy the huge tarpaulin, _"If it wasn't for the fact that my mother hates it when I show my anger to the public, I would've destroyed this tarpaulin in a very brutal way"_ she sighs inwardly pouring her anger to her hidden balled fist. Faking a smile, Natsuki turns her head towards Nao, who is currently talking to another dark-haired freshman who is very familiar to her, _"Mikoto? She's here?! Then that means that her brother is here as well! Geez...is this some kind of a reunion?"_ Natsuki says to herself and can't help the grin making its way on her face. She is about to walk over the two middle-schoolers when Chie stops her with a firm grasp on her left shoulder.

Turning her head to face the handsome girl, Natsuki freezes when at the corner of her peripheral view she recognizes a very familiar brunette walking towards an opposite direction, _"Shi...zu...ru...". _And what surprises her more is the orange head walking side by side with the brunette, "Mai?" the blunette unconsciously says in a loud voice almost sounding as if she is calling out for Mai. Everyone else near the transferee gazes at the busty girl.

The said orange head turns around to see who it is calling for her and at that moment, a very visible spark connects lavender with emerald.

But for a very short period of time, crimsons collide with emeralds with an unknown force freezing the two.

_"Ara...who is that girl calling for Mai-han? She looks familiar yet new...hmmm..."_

_"Shizuru...I finally see you...but-" _the biker instinctively reaches for the small band-aid on her leftcheek and a thousand waves of pain, anger and many more hits the poor blunette. But all of those negative feelings disperse into nothingness as a greater and warmer feeling overcomes her senses, the feeling of being in love. Natsuki gets interrupted in her trail of thoughts when Mai turns to face Shizuru thus blocking Natsuki's view of her most important person.

And as soon as Mai blocks the biker's view, the brunette is already walking away from her while Mai is heading towards her, _"I'm hoping for more...stop, Kruger! No more thinking of her! Geez, I feel like I'm turning into a stalker or something. Maybe spending so much time with a computer-hacking-geek Nao is too bad for me. But… No. I should stop. She didn't even recognize me. Anyways," _With that thought in mind, the so-called Phantom pushes all of her emotional pain at the back of her mind and begins a normal conversation with a stuttering mess named Mai Tokiha.

"N-Natsume, is t-there anything y-you need?" nervousness is surprisingly edible in the voice of the queen of cuisines who is also known for her calm demeanor which everyone thinks she has gotten from her best friend who is a student-librarian.

"Ahh...well..." the poor transferee quickly asks her inner-self for some help hoping that her mind would be able to help her in that crisis, _"Shit! Think of something to ask her! Or something to tell her! Anything!"_ the blunette inwardly commands and a certain topic flashes in her mind when once upon a summer, her spidey cousin has asked her to watch those cheesy romance anime shows.

Grabbing Mai's hands, Natsuki quickly blurts out the first thing entering her mind, surprising not just herself but all of the students in that hallway. Even Nao has her jaw falling on to the floor at her cousin's words.

"You're beautiful! Totally beautiful! Ahaha!" Natsuki says making Mai blush hard, the students to spread another rumor, Chie to grin and Mikoto to frown but the first year student didn't say a thing about her feelings.

Satisfying herself with a sad smile, Mikoto silently walks away from the crowd planning to head to the student council. Nao who is able to see the unusual reaction from their other childhood friend keeps her mouth shut already getting a hint of what the student council president is feeling, "This is why I hate love. IT is SO complicated" the redhead sighs as if her energy is slowly draining. She simply continues watching the small form of entertainment before her, an entertainment consisting of her cousin and a stuttering orange-head. However, the show ends when a loud cringing voice erupts in that hallway stopping everyone from releasing even a soft tone.

"WHAT IN THE WALL IS GOING ON HERE?!" the voice of the famous head of the executive disciplinary committee deafens everyone. Specially Natsuki who is all so new to such level of voice.

"The word is world not wall, Haruka-san" another voice which is a total opposite from the first somehow lightens the mood. A mousy, short-haired brunette walks a bit faster as she tries to catch up with the blonde with an ear-splitting voice. The briskly walking blonde didn't even pause, "That's what I said, Yukino" however, her voice clearly softens. The murmurs of the students seem to get louder if Natsuki has to comment on it. Clearly, the two newcomers are somewhat known in her new school.

Sharp, purple eyes glare at every student watching the ruckus going on in front of the main bulletin board of their academy. The mousy brunette nervously looks at everyone and quickly put the puzzle pieces altogether. Meanwhile, the blonde named Haruka stands proudly there with her right hand grasping the side of her hips. She eyes every student present there and raises a slender blonde eyebrow when she recognizes the retreating back of their student council president, _"Neko-Kaichou? I thought she's busy with her Kendo club…anyways!"_ Armitage quickly turns her head towards a grinning Chie Hallard.

"Hallard…" venom is seriously present in the voice of Haruka Armitage as she glares daggers to her number one rival, "The famous queen of gossips. Are you the reason for this kind of ruckus? Obviously, I think the answer is a 'Yes' because for all I know a good-for-nothing paparazzi like you does nothing but spread rumors! And those rumors always initiated the fights happening in our academy!" the blonde angrily says as she grits her teeth while eyeing the girl standing beside Natsuki. Haruka hates Chie just like how a dog hates a cat. All of the cases that Haruka and her team has been facing, seventy-five percent of it are initiated by the intriguing newspaper published by Chie and her company, the remaining twenty-five percent belong to those students misbehaving inside the school premises. Chie gives a blank look to Haruka and her lips quiver to a small grin. Natsuki notices that the murmurs somehow lower and the temperature somehow drops at that moment, _"What the hell? Isn't she the head of the executive disciplinary committee? So why does it feels like she herself is planning to begin a fight?! People are screwed up in this academy!"_

"Haruka…" the famous heart-breaking queen walks in circles as she tries to start a conversation with her rival. Haruka seems unfazed by her action and this causes Chie to grin wider.

"Armitage…" she says as she takes another step around the blonde.

"Head of the executive disciplinary committee…" she says huskily just behind Haruka bringing a shiver to run down the blonde's spine.

"With all due respect, you said that I always begin the fights in this academy, right?" she asks as she stands in front of Haruka and glances at Yukino. The blonde simply looks at Chie wondering where this conversation is going. Nao, on the other hand, already knows where their conversation is going.

"And as the head of a disciplinary committee, you were supposed to stop those kinds of fight and yes! You have been doing so ever since first year. Good job on that, my dear disciplinarian…" Chie admits as she smiles like a proud friend to Haruka who is obviously not liking every word she is saying.

"But! I wonder why, for a certain stranger, the oh-so-great executive disciplinarian suddenly becomes the reason for an all-out war against some gangsters lingering here in our academy…" Hallard says with a very deep voice as her gaze remains on Yukino Chrysanth. This revelation brings back the incident that occurred two years ago, the incident that has become the reason for the birth of a new queen.

"And after that all-out-war, you were given a new name, Haruka Armitage" Chie chilly says and looks at Haruka with a smug face. Haruka, all the while, fights the urge to punch the living shit out of her rival. Noticing the trembling fist of the blonde, Chie finally says the words that have made the once famous Haruka Armitage to an infamous queen.

"Or should I call you Queen of Amazon?" her words have struck the most sensitive nerve of the blonde.

"_Another queen?"_ Natsuki asks to herself as she watches the sudden turn of events. She somehow remembers a past that has happened like this although it had ended in a very different way and different characters… _"Or maybe déjà vu would hit me somewhere…"_ the quietly watching blunette then turns her gaze to her side to see an orange-haired girl frowning, _"What's wrong with her?"_

Chie grins wider when Haruka completely loses her cool and is about to punch her amused rival. But with all the agility she can muster, a hand quickly grasps Haruka's balled fist. Surprised when nothing landed on the queen of gossip's face, the angry yet somehow back to sanity Haruka turns her head to the side to see who it is that has stopped her from hurting her rival. And at that moment purple pools widen with disappointment when meeting the concerned irises of Haruka's closest friend. It is clearly visible to everyone there that the queen of amazon has lost all her anger and has hidden her beast back to its den when Yukino has approached her.

Natsuki, on the other hand, watches with a melancholic look on her face the unexpected scene before her, _"Geez, I guess some unknown God has heard my joke earlier. Déjà vu has surely hit me"_ a crook smile turns her lips as she looks at how a mousy girl is able to effortlessly tame a ferocious lion, a queen no less! Also unexpected, a light tap on her shoulder makes her shift her gaze to her right and quickly recognizes her scarlet-haired cousin who is smiling at her in a melancholic way too.

"Seems familiar to you?" Nao asks with slight humor as she crosses her arms on her chest.

"Yeah…very" Natsuki simply replies as a small nostalgic smile appears on her face and she can't help but feel happy to see another couple acting just like how 'they' used to be.

"Haruka-chan, don't do this. You know all she wanted is to have you kicked out of this academy" Yukino whispers only for Haruka to hear. Haruka looks at Yukino for a while as she processes the words into her mind. With a heavy yet relaxed smile, the blonde composes herself once again. Before looking back at her rival, Haruka gives Yukino a warm smile, "I won't let her have you, Yukino. Don't worry" the blonde turns leaving a speechless brunette.

"Hallard, you can call me by any name you want as long as it wouldn't hurt any friend of mine. Anyways," the blonde pauses and fixes the collar of her uniform, "I think you are abusing your powers as the president of the newspaper club once again" she then points an accusing index finger towards the tarpaulin. Her words make Chie cringe because she plans to quickly remove the said tarp before the blonde amazon sees it but her plan fails.

"Geez, I just want some entertainment, you know. But no worries because soon and I mean very very soon I'll finally have my favorite form of entertainment" Chie says in a warning tone with her familiar grin as she looks at Haruka and then looks at Yukino. Noticing that her rival isn't shifting her gaze elsewhere, Haruka instinctively blocks Chie's view of her closest friend, "As if I'll let you" she says with her voice stern. And Chie simply replies with a defeated sigh.

"Looks like the show is over, people! Better get to our own classes!" the queen of gossip announces as she gives a final glare at Haruka then walks away from the crowd.

Out of nowhere, the blonde executive disciplinarian pulls out a phone, "This is Haruka Armitage, please tell the team to remove the tarpaulin hanging on the main bulletin board of the academy" "Sure, mam!" with that, she hides it back to a secret pocket and is just about to walk away when she recognizes the two girls in the tarp. She briskly walks towards Natsuki and Mai while Nao begins to slowly walk away, "You stay here, Zhang!" Haruka orders stopping Nao from her tracks. The scarlet-haired freshman faces her with a nervous smile.

"H-Hey there, Haruka" she greets as she stands beside her confused cousin. Natsuki looks at Nao with a look saying _"We'll talk about ALL of these later, NAO"_.

"Zhang, are you also a part of this chime?! How many times must I tell you to stop committing chimes!" Haruka shouts and Nao could only cringe at the intense sound entering her poor ears.

"The word is crimes, Haruka-san" Yukino's small voice adds up.

"Sheese! No! You got it wrong. I'm a by-stander myself. Besides, my cousin is the victim here" Nao says the last part in a lower tone but everyone is still able to catch it.

"WHAT?!" two voices shout at her for her sudden revelation. Haruka looks like she has just gotten a new boulder to carry upon her shoulders while Mai is simply speechless.

"You have a cousin here?" Haruka asks gaining a happy nod from Nao, "Jesus, Now I have two delicacies to deal with!" Haruka sighs tiredly and pinches the bridge of her nose to stop an incoming headache.

"Its delinquents and not delicacies, Haru-" Yukino corrects but halts by Haruka's words.

"Now where is this cousin of yours, Zhang?" Haruka asks wanting to already keep an eye on a new student who is related to the academy's top delinquent.

"Hey! I'm no delinquent! Nao is the only delinquent in the family" Natsuki retorts hearing all of the parts of their conversation. At that, Haruka shifts her gaze towards Natsuki. _"Says the girl who is an heiress to a mafia family" _Nao says inwardly glaring at her cousin.

"Nice back up, mutt" the redhead sarcastically says.

"And who are you?" the blonde asks.

"Natsume Kruger" Natsuki simply replies not wanting any more attention.

"_Kruger? That seems awfully familiar"_ Haruka ponders inwardly, eyeing the new girl in the academy.

Meanwhile, for the first time, Mai notices the tarp and blushes like a tomato. The queen of cuisines suddenly grasps Natsuki's arm.

"Mai? What's wrong?" the biker asks the girl tightly grasping her arm.

"T-T-the tarp! E-em-b-barra-ssing!" a thousand waves of blushes hit the young cook.

All of the other students there, namely Yukino, Nao, Natsuki and Haruka, look at her surprised.

"You just noticed it now?!"

* * *

School has just ended and the already known transferee is patiently waiting for her cousin as she sits idly on her flashy Ducati, her helmet already covering her beautiful face. Natsuki watches the horde of students practicing on the track obviously busy with their club activities. Then her eyes widen as she realizes that earlier, Midori has asked her to choose a club that she'll join. It seems that her father has ordered Mashiro to make sure that her only heiress will fully enjoy the meaning of becoming a full-pledge student.

"_The old man sure wants to makeme busy in school. Geez, I guess there's no other choice then"_ with a sigh of tiredness, Natsuki removes her helmet as she decides to take a quick stroll around the academy. _"Well, Nao did say that she'll take a while. Oh- in what club does that spider belongs to anyway? I'll ask her later but for now…"_ the biker quickly finds the place she is looking for, the gym of Fuuka academy.

"Wow…this is huge…" she murmurs to herself in a soft tone as she studies the very architecture of the said building.

The gym of the academy is a three-storey building where games concerning basketball, gymnastics, swimming, volleyball, table tennis, badminton and any other outdoor games that can be held indoors. The main gym is attached to another small gym where all of the indoor games like chess and scrabble are held. The gym itself seems so extravagant, specially the well-maintained structure and the new sports appliances in the said gym. The biker, although still wants to ogle the magnificent gym, gets interrupted with her flying thoughts by the squeaky sound of a very familiar ball. She quickly snaps her head to look at a few number of students playing basketball.

Natsuki inwardly cringes when a girl from the basketball club not-so-accurately falls from an intended lay-up. And the basketball player within Natsuki couldn't help but to instinctively help the girl. And without even controlling herself, she already finds her figure kneeling in front of the poor girl, her hand examining the swelling ankle. When her thumb grazes over the reddish part on the ankle, the pained girl hisses loudly at the stinging feeling. The other members of the basketball club are already crowding around the two.

"*sigh* Good thing this is just a sprain. Where's the manager of the basketball team?!" the blunette shouts wanting to get the attention of the manager who should take care of the sprained injury. To her dismay no one seems to be approaching her. About to say another word, the voice of the sprained girl halts her from doing so.

"The manager is absent today," the girl slowly moves away from Natsuki and begins to stand when she painfully fails to do so and so she falls. Luckily, the ever-so-chivalrous Natsuki is already behind her, catching her like a princess.

"Is that so? Then do you think someone can walk you towards the infirmary? Because your sprained ankle needs an immediate check-up. You might not be able to play for a week you know" Natsuki scolds like the responsible basketball player she is. Also, she scolds with an icy tone to let the girl know that acting tough will get her nowhere. And a smirk plasters her face when the girl in her arms blushes from being read through her act.

"I-uh-" the embarrassed voice of the girl mutters under her breath. Natsuki is just about to retort when a new girl, probably member of the team, approaches the sprained girl with a very worried look.

"Nina-chan! A-are you alright? I heard you sprained your ankle. Let me take you to the infirmary!" a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair quickly kneels to inspect the injured ankle of Nina. Natsuki looks amused at the blonde girl showing such concern to the girl in her arms. Nina seems to be amused as well.

"I guess she answered the question for you" Natsuki says shrugging and letting go of the girl who seems to be a foot or two shorter than her, _"Probably a freshman"_ she muses to herself.

Nina simply nods to Natsuki and looks at her blonde friend, who is now standing in front of her. The worried green eyes certainly searching for any other injury that Nina might have had.

"Don't worry, Erstin. It's just a sprain and will you help me walk towards the infirmary?" a shy Nina asks while fighting a blush to appear on her face.

"Of course!" Erstin says but stops when she is just about to walk with Nina. The blonde girl faces the amused blunette who has suddenly entered the basketball court.

"Thank you for helping Nina-cha-!" the blonde gasps as she recognizes the stranger. Green eyes stare at Natsuki to make sure she isn't seeing things.

"Wait! It's you! The famous Phantom! Gomen for my rudeness, Phantom-kun!" Erstin quickly bows in front of the much more amused blunette.

"_Phantom-kun? Wow, Hallard-san sure quickly influences this school very fast"_ Natsuki sweats drop at just how powerful the queen of gossip is.

"No, it's fine. Besides, I play basketball as well so I know just how it feels not to be able to play and specially the painful feeling of sprains. And please call me Natsume or Kruger. Just not Phantom-kun" the blunette scratches the back of her head sheepishly.

"Forgive me again, Phanto- I mean, Kruger-san" Erstin says and turns to look at Nina, who seems too indulge with the mysterious transfer student.

"Nina-chan? Let's go to the infirmary now, ne?" the blonde calls out her dazed friend.

"A-Ah… Yeah… sure" Nina embarrassingly says surprised for staring at an unknown sempai.

Natsuki and the basketball team watch as the two walk out of the gym. Then the blunette turns around to face the entire girls basketball team of Fuuka.

"Ah…are there any slots still available in the team?" the mysterious phantom asks with a cheeky grin.


End file.
